Slayer
by RawrTheDinoKitten
Summary: A dog on a chain, an assassin with cold eyes, the fifth member of the Spirit Squad. Better watch out boys, there's a new Sheriff in town. OcxKurama slight OcJin
1. Chapter 1

RAWR: Heya peoples of the internet! RAWR here saying that I love ya'll. So my other labtop has the newest chapter of my WTTF story on it so be patient till I get it fixed so I can upload that puppy! Haha, until then this is a plot bunny that's been in my head for a while so please review and tell me watcha' think.

**Dis**claimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, trust me.

**Claimer:** This plot is mine, as is Gabriel.

* * *

><p>Deep in the depths of Spirit World, far below Koenma's chambers and even under the the most vilest of demon's prison cell lay a chamber. It was large, encompassing an area even greater than the prince's own. The light was near nonexistent save for the few candles scattered about, their light casting flickering shadows against stone walls.<p>

A constant chill dampened the air and only a few furnishings littered the area. Over in a corner sat numerous weights and work out material while along the right wall sat an array of weapons, all sharp as sin and some rusted with a scarlett stain that could never be washed off. No mattress or cushion lay in the area, instead there was some straw and a ratty looking blanket shoved up against the wall. There was only a single door in the room, leading to a place undefined.

The truly curious thing that lay in the room was a giant TV. It's colours blared across the screen and the quiet hum of voices and actions could be heard floating about the room. It currentally showed four boys who were important to Koenma, the Spirit Detectives. The scene was of them accepting the task to join the Dark Tournament, but they lacked a fifth member.

Something, someone, stirred in the corner of the room, where the weights sat. A loud crash was heard as they tumbled to the floor, dropped carelessly by a slim, toned arms. Eerily emotionless eyes looked at the screen before turning once more to the solitary door. The figure moved, grabbing a scythe the that towered a good two feet over a 5'11 frame, the blade ridiculously huge with the tip touching the ground even when the staff was held upright. The blade gleamed silver in the flickering candle light, a malicious red staining the blade.

A pale finger stroked the tip idly drawing a slim trace of blood.

_Soon._

From above the figure an opening formed, seeming to come from the very stone of the ceiling. A woman's figure dropped down, her bright pink kimono, aqua hair, and florescent pink eyes standing out horribly against the black back drop. Her eyes showed her wariness and her voice quivered when she spoke.

"C-come on now, Lord Koenma wishes t-to see you,"

The figure before her nodded, gray eyes retaining their emotionless look.

_Time to feast. _

Four figures stood in Koenma's grand office, their bodies tense and eyes wary. Even Kuwabara, with all of his normal foolishness aside, could sense the somber mood coming from the Prince, who sat behind his desk with serious eyes.

"Koenma what the hell? Why did you call use all here?" Yusuke demanded from his spot in front of Koenma, his dark eyes narrowed. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his usual green jumper, but his normally gelled back hair was free slightly covering his eyes.

To his left stood Kurama in a white fighting outfit, his crimson hair neatly in place. His emerald eyes were narrowed as well with suspicion. There was a reason the ruler had called them all together. For it to affect the Prince like this meant it had to be something serious. _And so close to the tournement date too. _

Hiei stood to Kurama's left in his normal black attire, his red eyes looking angry as usual. The Prince had distracted him from his training regime, making the Jagan wielder particularly unhappy. He refrained from commentary though, considering the abnormal seriousness weighing down the air.

"Quiet Uremeshi," Koenma spoke clearly from behind his pacifier. "I've called you all here to discuss something important."

"Yeah? What would that be?" Yusuke questioned, eyebrow cocked. The other three looked on, waiting for Koenma's answer.

"It has to do with the fifth member of your team," before Yusuke or Kuwabara could speak Koenma went on. "Please don't interrupt me before I've told you about this person." Reluctantly the two closed their mouths and everyone waited for the Prince to continue speaking.

"Far back when my father ruled a war raged in the Demon World between two clans, the clans of the Gihishi and Raidokos. These two clans were powerful in their own rights and their war was causing the Demon world to burn. If nothing were done then the world would be no more, destroyed by the senseless violence," Koenma stated, his voice keeping the serious note all the way through.

"The war was just starting, however, but my father could see the future it would becon so he asked for help from a powerful Deity who you need not know of. This deity was as powerful as my father and had a secret army of the most elite soldiers. Promises were made by my father in return for the Deity's most powerful soldier. The Deity laughed and claimed that it had the most powerful weapon alive, it's own child." Yusuke and Kuwabara both gasped, their eyes widening.

"So you're saying this guy gave up his own child? Who the hell does that!"

"Quiet Yusuke," Kurama interrupted, his eyes not leaving Koenma's form.

"Thank you Kurama. Now, as I was saying," the ruler didn't even bother with throwing the boys' his usual customary glare.

"The child was the perfect weapon. Its spirit energy was off the charts and its body was built for fighting. The child was also completely emotionless making it an ideal assassin if need be. My father came in possession of it just as the war began to kill the Demon World. My father sent the child out in order to subdue both clans. The child obliterated the clans, wiping out every last member within 20 minutes time," Koenma abruptly gave each boy a glance, "This happened when it was 10 years old."

"Woah!" Kuwabara exclaimed, eyes wide," You're telling me a _kid_ wiped out two of the most powerful clans in the world within minutes? How is that possible?"

"Trust me Kuwabara, you don't want to know," Koenma answered.

"What does this have to do with us?"Yusuke questioned through his own shock. Kurama was the one to answer in his usual calm voice.

"I am assuming this person is to be our fifth member," he stated. Koenma nodded in response.

Just as Yusuke opened his mouth the doors to the room opened revealing two figures, one being Botan. The boys took in the new figure with different reactions.

The new figure was a woman who looked to be about the age of 17. Her white hair was long and fell to rest just above her hips with raggedly cut ends. Her bangs looked to have been cut with a butcher's knife and fell to rest right above her emotionless gray eyes. Her figure was covered by a black cloack similar to Hiei's that drug along the ground with sleeves that eesily covered her palms, the difference being that her's had a collar high enough to cover the bottom half of her face. His visible skin was pale and ghostly looking and her ears were pointed. Two horns jutted out about two inches above her ears. They were a tealish aqua colour and curved twice before pointing towards the ceiling.

What really caught their attention though was the staff attached to the woman's back. It was an obisidian colour but it didn't look to be made of any material the boys had ever seen. It seemed strangely plain considering the woman's aura. The two demons in the room narrowed their eyes, sensing a strange aura surrounding the weapon. Koenma's voice interrupted their thoughts before they had a chance to even form them.

"Boys this is Gabriel, the newest member to your team,"

"What? But she's a woman?" Kuwabara exclaimed while pointing an accusing figure at said woman, whose expression had yet to change. Yusuke didn't have the same reaction, considering he had met enough women who could kick ass. No, he had a different problem.

"What are you talking about diaper-breath? Her spirit energy is even lower than Shizuru's!" Koenma rolled his eyes at the teenager's outburst.

"Urimeshi trust me when I say that she is quite skilled at hiding her power level. This girl in front of you is easily above your rank and could kill you within seconds," Yusuke snorted in disbelief. Koenma sighed, "I knew I would have to prove it to you. Botan take Gabriel to the Arena please." Botan nodded, though she didn't look too thrilled at having to spend even more time with the girl.

Within seconds they had left.

"Please, direct your attention to the screen boys," the giant screen came down from the ceiling showing Gabriel in a wide arena. Before her stood three demons, two grotesque looking ones while the third was a rather attractive looking female vixen.

"Those three criminals have the death sentence due to their horrendous crimes. All have spirit energy equalling that of Hiei's," Hiei looked insulted but before he could make a scathing retort their attention was brought to the screen as the demons started talking.

"Well, well, well looky at what Koenma gave us for a snack?" The gremlin looking demon licked his chops, attempting to scare the youth in front of him. She stood unfazed.

"Hm, this is an insult. To give us such a ratty looking wench who we must defeat to gain freedom," the vixen turned her nose, casting golden hair over her shoulder. "Her spirit energy is well below a Level D."

The final demon spoke, "Who cares? I'm hungry for flesh!"

The two grotesque looking demons attacked simlutaneously, not even using their spiritual powers. Though their spirit energy was great they were sorely lacking in the intellect department.

"They're gonna' kill her!" Yusuke shouted. Seconds later both demons dropped to the ground in pieces, their entrails hanging around them. Gabriel appeared to not have moved at all.

"H-How'd she do that?" Kuwabara stuttered while the two demons looked on. They had both seen the lazy movements of the woman as she had torn the demons apart with her bare hands, which were now dripping blood.

The vixen narrowed her eyes.

"So, the little wench has some speed. I'll still kill you easily," she sneered before taking out a rose similar to Kuramas. It unfurled to the Rose Whip and the woman swung it with ease, aiming torwards Gabriel's still form.

Before it could meet its mark the demon had dissappeared.

The vixen widened her eyes before freezing, her body becoming still as she frantically looked for the woman. She didn't even have the time to blink before a sharp dagger made its way across her throat, a pale hand clenching it from behind her. It drug its way through her flesh as easily as if she had been made of water, blood squirting out to dirty the blade and stain the floor of the arena. With a chocked gasp the vixen fell, golden hair stained with her own blood.

The last thing she saw before she died was a pair of cold gray eyes.

Gabriel remained standing above the corpse, awaiting her next orders.

From where they stood the Spirit Detectives were all in various degrees of shock. Koenma muttered something to Botan, who appeared on the screen next to the woman and soon they had both disappeared. Koenma looked back to the males in front of him.

"I trust that will satisfy you for now,"

The only thing they could do was nod in acceptance.

* * *

><p>RAWR: Sooo, watcha' think? Also please forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

RAWR: Wahoo, one review on Fos-ff! Thanks for it, you're the only reason this chapter even came out haha. With that being said please forgive all mistakes. This chapter is much shorter than the rest will be. Enjoy!

**Dis**claimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, trust me.

Claimer: I own this plot and Gabriel, yeah, she's mine too.

The next time the boys met the woman was in the forest, just as they were about to board the ship which would take them to Hanging Neck Island for the Dark Tournament. All four of them stayed in the back, out of the way of the hord of bloodthirsty demons. Both Hiei and Kurama agreed that it would be best to save their energy for the tournament. Kuwabara and Yusuke were too tired to argue, the latter almost falling asleep on his feet.

"Where's that woman at?" He mumbled, his brown eyes barely managing to stay open. They would bored soon yet their fifth member had yet to show herself. It was making the already rumpled teenager antsy, which wasn't helping Kuwabara's nerves in the least.

"Maybe that fool Koenma decided to take her out and give us someone who won't get in our way," Hiei said, his posture tense as always.

"I don't like the idea of a girl fighting," Kuwabara put in his own two-cents, though everyone seemed to ignore his words. Kurama stayed silent, his keen green eyes watching the forest for any sign of their missing teammate.

Soon the horn bellowed out, assembling all fighters on board the great vessel. As the demons crowded on Yusuke cursed under his breath.

"Where the fuck is she,"

"Behind you Yusuke," Yusuke whipped around at Kurama's statement. Behind him stood Gabriel in her normal garb with her vacant eyes seeming to stare right through him and into another world which only she was privy to. The mysterious staff remaind on her back, though it seemed to have lengthened a bit since their last meeting.

Kuwabara's eyes had widened considerably. "W-what? I can't sense her at all. It's like she has no spirit energy."

Before Yusuke could demand answers the horn once again blared. He walked towards the ship, casting Gabriel a suspicious glare as he walked past her. Kuwabara followed him, though he seemed wary at having the woman at his back. Hiei had already dissappeared, presumbly already on the ship and awaiting the 'slow humans'.

Only Kurama remained, emerald eyes still fastened on the mysterious figure before him. She stood still, seemingly awaiting for him to make his way to board.

"After you," his low voice did nothing more than bring the vacant stare to his eyes where before they had been fastened to his shoes. The woman did not blink, simply stared at him before doing as he said and walking torwards the ship to stand beside the rest of her teammates. Kurama subtly narrowed his eyes.

The woman had no doubt been going to simply stay until she had been told to move. She had been trained well, it seemed, in the ways of obedience.

Many questions started to form in the fox's head and deep inside him something, someone, stirred, awakened by the challenge.

Maybe this tournament wouldn't be a waste of time after all.

Yusuke's harsh training had exhausted him, leaving him to do nothing but fall asleep against the railing of the ship. Beside his rested form on the railing stood Hiei, below him stood Kurama, then Kuwabara. On Yusuke's other side stood Gabriel, her eyes watching the demons in front of her with little interest.

Gabriel was not isolated, she knew all the demon types in front of her and how they acted. She also knew what was going to come next, as she heard stories of it in passing whenever the Dark Tournament rolled around.

Koenma's Ogres were not known to had tight lips after all.

So she waited, her body calm and lax. These demons would not be enough to bring out the hunter within her.

Lucky for the detectives.

"Geez," Kuwabara said from where he leaned against the railing, "I thought cruises were suppose to have pretty girls. There's nothing here but a bunch of ugly demons."

His narrow eyes looked at their mysterious companion.

_Koenma said this girl is suppose to be strong, but she doesn't have any spirit energy._ He smirked to himself. _Bet she'll let us do all the fighting when she sees my awesome new spirit sword. _

"I hope the island isn't as boring as this," commented Hiei boredly, his hands in the pockets of his loose fighting pants.

"You know this isn't a vacation," Kurama said, his eyes closed to the ongoings on the crowd in front of him. His ears were perked, however, alert to even the smallest sounds occuring around him.

"I know," Kuwabara hung his head dejectedly. He just wanted some pretty girls who would bring him some yummy food.

Gabriel looked over at her teammates as they talked between each other. Her thoughts were closed but her mind was sharp. She began to categorize them in her mind, giving each his own special file in her brain.

_Hiei, last name unknown, telepath and wielder of the Jagan Eye. The Forbidden Child of the Koorime clan. __**I wonder if he cries blood rubies as well.**_

_Youko Kurama, also known as Shuiichi, legendary fox thief and plant wielder.__** I wonder if he'll bleed spirit energy soaked blood or the blood of a human.**_

_Kuwabara, human with keen spirit energy perception and wielder of the Spirit Sword. __**Such a human, easy to break and make bleed.**_

_Yusuke Urameshi, demi human with vast amounts of spirit energy and wielder of the Spirit Gun. Only apprentince of Master Genkai.__** So much energy, it will end up burning him alive.**_

Gabriel quieted her thoughts as the captain began to blast over the ship's intercom.

So, it was as she thought, the preliminary battle would be fought here on the ship. Kuwabara complained, "I thought we were the special team,"

"This is how they operate," Hiei stated, his crimson eyes becoming tinted with malicious amusement.

Kuwabara was hasty at being the one to fight, claiming to want to show off his new self. He quieted quickly when three demons made their blood lust, specifically their _human_ blood lust known.

"Er, those guys are pretty big," his eyes were wide before he put his hands on his hips, acting self-righteous. "Well, since Urameshi is the one who wants to fight, plus he's the team captain it should be his responsibility to fight!" He pointed at his friend, sweatdropping as he realized for the first time that Yusuke was out cold.

He began to yell, attempting to wake up the boy, but Kurama stopped him.

"Yusuke has been through rigorous training. He needs to sleep and regain his strength,"

"Well, then who is going to fight?" Kuwabara asked. Without a word Gabriel turned and began walking to where the mass of demons had assembled. Each was the strongest of their team and all wanted a go at the Spirit Detectives. She stopped as she reached the edge of the arena which had opened up on the ship.

"I guess we have a volunteer," Hiei smirked.

"But we don't know anything about her! What if she screws up and gets killed?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Then we kill all the other teams. When we get to the island we'll say we're the rightful team and no one will complain," Hiei's smirk remained, now tinged with the amusement that matched his eyes.

"You didn't have a lot of friends growing up did you?" Kuwabara asked dryly, sweatdropping to himself.

Kurama looked on, eager to see the woman's capabilities.

Gabriel jumped easily up onto the platform, with about 15 or so demons standing in front of her. All faced her, backing her into a proverbial corner.

She gazed at them with cool eyes and the staff on her back pulsed once. No one but Hiei and Kurama noticed, and the two demons narrowed their eyes.

_Shh, my pet._

"Let's go for the whelp from the human team first," one demon said. The others all shouted their agreement.

"We've got to warn her!" Kuwabara yelled. Gabriel ignored him, ignored everything but the energies in front of her.

_Such a waste of time. They will not satisfy. _

"Patience," Kurama grit out, slightly annoyed at the boy's loud voice.

As one the demons attacked.

"Her head is mine!" "Only if you get there first!"

Gabriel gazed at them as they drew closer before sliding two daggers out of her long sleeves. They both landed in her palms and seemed to pulse with a black energy tinted with a green overcast. In the blink of an eye she had both weapons raised, her arms bent and crossed in front of her in an X style. She slashed quickly and the strange energy pulsed out in two sharp streams.

The black-green energy tore through the demons as easily as a knife through butter. One by one body pieces fell to the ground and blood quickly began to pool on the arena floor. It gathered together from the scattered remains to drip over the edge of the platform.

_Plip, plop._

_Plip, plop._

By now the rest of the team had migrated closer to the platform. All of them were shocked in varying degrees though only Kuwabara seemed to be able to express it.

"Di-did you guys see that? She killed them with just one attack," His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging low. That energy, there was no doubt in his mind, it was her spirit energy. A shiver wracked his frame. Even with her powerful attack he had only been able to sense a trickle of her energy.

_What is she?_ He wondered.

Hiei had his eyes narrowed, "Looks like she won't be so useless after all."

Kurama said nothing, just stared with narrowed eyes at the woman raised above them. Something within him hummed, something of importance.

_We know that energy._

**Yes, but how?**

The question could not be answered and within him another being stirred, agitated by the power that he could not place.

This new member was someone they would have to keep an eye on.

Above them the captain was disgruntled and made the next announcement with disgust dripping from his voice, "Unfortunately it seems the 16th team will be a human won. Team Urameshi wins!" 

Gabriel calmly walked over to her teammates.

"Wow, good job girly. Now how about you lower that collar so we can see your face?" Kuwabara said with just a hint of chauvinism in his voice. Gabriel ignored him, and instead pointed behind him.

All the members turned to see the hord of demons who had all just lost their 'best' member.

"What's goin' on?" Yelled Kuwabara, much to the amusement of the demons surrounding them.

"Do you really think we care about playing by the rules?" One demon sneered while another cracked his grotesque looking hands. "There's only one way to find out who the best team is."

"Seems like they stole my idea," Hiei said with amusement in his voice and a malicious glint in his ruby eyes, "We'll need to make them pay dearly for that."

Kurama chuckled and pulled out a glimmering rose from his hair, "Of course."

As one the three demons jumped in the air, leaving Kuwabara on the ground to fight for himself.

Gabriel didn't care for dramatics. She didn't dodge unless she needed to and she didn't run. Her blades sliced easily through the flesh of the demons who were unlucky enough to be pitted against her. One great beast tried to attack from behind while two demons swarmed her front. She nimbly side stepped and slit both of their throats, ending with a powerful kick that crushed the throat of the demon behind her.

She jumped onto the top most part of the ship where the captain had previously stood. From her position she could better keep an eye on her teammates.

_"You are not to kill them Gabriel, nor are you allowed to let any harm come to them outside the arena."_

Two demons tried to sneak up on her from behind. Their rancid smells easily gave them away, however, and the woman wasted no time in ending both their miserable lives. One died his comrades blade while the other was stabbed twice in quick succession in the stomach. The fell to the ground and Gabriel kicked them off her perch, it was getting too crowded for her tastes.

Their bodies fell with harsh splashes into the cold depths of the ocean below.

Gabriel cast her eyes below her to watch her teammates. Hiei was easily slicing through the demons with his katana. The gleam of amusement had vanished from his eyes and he looked decidely bored with how easy the demons fell to him.

Kurama had no difficulty disposing of his pests either. His Thorn Wheel attack dismembered the demons with ease. They fell in chunks around him.

Kuwabara was still fighting with his spirit sword but he didn't look to be in any dire trouble.

Gabriel's eyes sharpened and narrowed as a demon approached the sleeping form of Yusuke.

Kuwabara let out a yell when he saw the sharp claws of the demon charge towards the teen's face. It was for naught, however, as the demon was sent flying back by Yusuke's powerful punches as he yelled some nonsensical things concerning an old woman.

"Well at least he's finally awake," Kuwabara said just as the teen stopped his ramblings and fell back heavily.

"Fool, he's still sleeping," Hiei said condescendingly. Kuwabara blinked in suprise.

"Uh, what are you doing beside Urameshi?" He spoke to Gabriel as though she would answer him.

The figure had appeared just as Yusuke had stood to deal with the demon on his own. She stood still, her eyes gazing apathetically at the form resting at her feet.

"I believe she was going to save him," Kurama said, curious green eyes regarding their teammate without suspicion. He had a feeling she couldn't care less about the boy's protection personally.

Kuwabara momentarily ignored her when Yusuke mumbled something else about Genkai.

"Even as he sleeps he relives his training," commented Kurama in response to the boy's mumbles. "His preparation should make us all envious."

Gabriel continued to stare at the boy at her feet. So much pain a person would go through in order to become more powerful. She knew power would be either the root of his ultimate demise or ultimate happieness.

But power was like a virus. It would seep in without you realizing what it had changed until it was too late an you succumbed to its hungry force.

Gabriel had her orders and she would follow them through.

_"If any of them become unstable or infected by the tournament you know what to do."_

Oh she knew what to do and she did it well.

"Hey what happened to the giant fight we were in?" Kuwabara questioned, blinking dumbly.

"It's over, everyone's dead." Kurama stated in his cool, collected voice.

Kuwabara let out an 'Oh' before racing to catch up with his teammates who had begun to walk to the head of the ship. He went to pick up Urameshi but was stopped. Cloaked arms already held him indifferentally, propping him up before slinging him onto a narrow back. The woman was meticulous in handling her charge, making sure he did not rest adversely on her mysterious staff.

"Uh, I can take him for you," she regarded him with apathetic eyes before glancing at the head of the ship. The island was fast coming into view and without further adieu she made her way to the others without a single glance back.

Kuwabara huffed but followed nonetheless, waiting for when the girl would request he carry the boy on her back.

_There's no way she can carry him for long._

He was proven wrong when they made their way into the lobby of a swanky looking hotel, which seemed very out of place on the foreboding island. Gabriel still carried the boy on her back and seemed to have no trouble in doing so.

A man greeted them in the luxurious lobby with a voice as slick as a snake.

"Hello, we've been expecting you. Please, follow me to your rooms."

The team did as he requested, though they did so tensely. All three demons cast there eyes subtly about their surroundings while Kuwabara made his suspicioun known.

"I get a funny feeling about this place," he said, not trying to quiet his voice at all. "I never trust grown ups dressed that fancy."

Behind them the adults whispered among themselves. All three demons could hear their conversations but none chose to comment. Let the humans underestimate them, it would prove to be their advantage in the end.

Gabriel's nose wrinkled, unseen by her high collar. The smell of arrogance and the stench of wealthy sin began to turn her stomach. Corrupt humans made her thirsty, so thirsty, but they were too useless to sustain her.

_Soon my pet, soon._

The weapon let out a subtle pulse, unnoticed by everyone in the lobby.

"Well I have to hand it to them, they sure do know how to make things fancy," Kuwabara commented once they were settled in the living area of their room. It was spacious with a chandler and large leather couches centered around a square coffee table.

"Your coffee gentlemen," the bellboy set down five cups then procceeded to leave.

Yusuke lay snoring, his tall body taking up one couch. On the other sat Hiei, Kurama, and Gabriel while Kuwabara sat on a cushioned bench in front of the table.

"Careful," Kuwabara cautioned, "those fancy guys might be trying to poison us."

"That's illogical Kuwabara," Kurama stated, grabbing his cup without hesitation.

"The organizers of this want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow," Hiei added, giving Kuwabara his normal 'you idiotic human' stare.

"Say what you will, I'm sticking with trusty aluminum," Kuwabara rummaged in his bag and pulled out a soda can.

It was then Kurama made a keen observation, "Why is there only two cups on the table."

Kuwabara looked at him with a duh look, "Cause I'm not drinking one and neither is the girl."

"So there should be three. One for you, one for Gabriel, and one for Yusuke," Kurama looked over at Gabriel, who had not moved since sitting down. Her eyes were fastened on something behind the fox and fire apparition.

Kuwabara asked if Yusuke could drink in his sleep too, but a slurping caught their attention before anyone could point out how stupid the human was. The three, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, turned around to see a kid sitting on a dresser, slurping the missing coffee cup.

He was dressed childishly and three stars decorated his left cheek. He giggled a little when he found himself under the scrutiny of four pairs of eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama questioned.

"He must have been hiding in the room," Kuwabara said.

"Liar, liar," the boy's childish voice rang out, "I came through the door after you guys like a good boy." He tilted his head back, "I guess I did forget to knock though," he took another slurp of his drink.

"So you guys are the guests, you're so lucky," the mystery boy said. "My name's Rinku, I'm from the Rykuukai Team you are fighting tomorrow."

This sentence finally made Gabriel really look at the boy rather then gaze past him. She dismissed him as inconsequential, looking back into the wall behind his head.

_"Papa? Where are we going?"_

_"She'll be the perfect weapon."_

_So much blood, it'll stain her hands forever. _

"Since you guys are the guests you don't have to go to all the boring orientation stuff," Rinku continued, balancing on the handle of the glass on the tips of his fingers. He was quite the little gymnist.

_**Wonder how much pressure would have to be applied until he broke in half.**_

"Guess you don't have to worry about all the cool prizes and stuff at the end of the tournament if you're gonna' be dead soon," the child said in a childish voice tinged with cockieness.

_What's with this kid? He talks about death like its a game,_ a cold sweat broke out on Kuwabara's forehead.

The kid went on about how he was disappointed with them but Gabriel had long tuned him out. Her attention was now focused on the demon who had just joined them. He leaned against the wall, relaxed with his eyes closed. His blonde hair mismatched his pale skin and Gabriel felt a small, almost unnoticable urge rise in her.

_**Paint it red. We're so very hungry.**_

"Don't you think you're talking too much," the stranger announced cooly, bring all attention to him.

"What? I didn't sense either of them come in the room," Kuwabara stated in shock. Rinku jumped over energetically to the blonde, his teammate no doubt.

"Heya Ziru, I was just sayin' hiya to the enemies," the boy stated gleefully.

"Let them enjoy their last night among the living," Ziru said as he opened the door. "Let's just say that tomorrow will see you in the same shape as your coffee cup."

Kuwabara barely managed out a huh before the coffee broke became sliced in two.

All of them stared in shock at the coffee cup, no one noticed Gabriel moved until it was too late.

Rinku gasped and Ziru's eyes widened as he choked from the pale hand grasped tightly around his throat. Gabriel squeezed subtly, deciding wether or not she could kill the demon in front of her. Technically she wasn't suppose to interfere with the battles, but the blonde demon had threatened her charges outside the arena.

She couldn't allow that.

"Let him go!" Rinku said angrily and made to move before he too was grabbed by the throat and hoisted up next to his teammate. Gabriel's grasps slowly got tighter before a calm, calculated voice stopped her.

"Let them go Gabriel or we won't have anyone to fight tomorrow," Gabriel immediatly threw the two figures out of the room before closing the door calmly with a click. She turned around to see her teammates regarding her carefully.

Kuwabara was in shock at out fast she moved while Hiei and Kurama wondered about the girl's true power, and most importantly, her origin. She had obeyed Kurama without so much as a blink.

"Must you obey us?" The fox questioned, his eyes narrowed. Gabriel nodded in response.

"Why were you put on the team?" No one expected her to answer and she didn't. She simply gazed at them with apathetic eyes before walking to her individual room.

The others followed her example, though many went to sleep with questions buzzing in their heads.

Tomorrow was the beginning of the Dark Tournament and they had to trust someone they didn't even know.

This would be very interesting indeed.

RAWR: Review and tell me watcha' think!


	3. Chapter 3

RAWR: Heya people! Thanks to my reviewers you all get another chapter :D Please forgive me if this seems slow paced, it will pick up soon I promise!

**Dis**claimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, trust me.

Claimer: I own this plot and Gabriel, yeah, she's mine too.

_"Papa, what is that?" The sharp gleam of a needle in an otherwise black world._

_"This will make you perfect, my child," a nod, a scream of pain and then nothing._

_"My prefect killing machine,"_

Gabriel wakes up, her eyelids opening in a normal, almost lazy manner. Her breathing is normal as well, and nothing gives away the horrifiyingly real dream- memory- she woke from.

Deep within her, however, past the barrier upon barrier of absolute nothingness beat a strange, unfamiliar feeling. It could be hurt, maybe remorse, even fear was a possiblity but Gabriel could not identify it. Emotions, they were useless, they get in the way of orders.

It's better to snuff them out before they even develope.

She sits up in her bed, still clad in her clothing from yesterday. From her long sleeve she draws a needle, full of a purple tinged clear liquid. She raises the sleeve on her right arm exposing skin so white that it's developed a sickly hue. It's litter with imperfections, self-made, and another is added to it as the needle finds a vein and injects its liquid.

The feeling that bubbled in Gabriel's cold heart was snuffed out rather fantastically. Her heart returned to its usual state of apathy and beat a regular, steady tune.

She didn't bother to seal the hole in her arm, the skin had already began to knit itself together. It would scar. She didn't care.

She didn't care about anything, anyone, the purple poison flowing through her veins saw to that.

She brushed her long, ragged hair with her fingers absentmindely. The side effect of the injection was a temporary dullness of the mind so that the brain could get use to the absence of emotions.

Her cloak was a bit wrinkled but seemed to be no worse for wear. It had miraculously attained no bloodstains on the boat battle. Its collar still held high and it clasped securely so no percentage of her body could be seen.

Her pointed ears twitched at the sound of grumbling, singaling the human Kuwabara was awake. Both demons had been up since Gabriel, she sensed their prescences lounging about in the living area. Hiei's aura was tinged with blood lust while Kurama held a distinct calm, calculating air about him.

Good, she probably would not need to look out so much for the two of them. The humans would be her top priority then, though Yusuke's life was more important than Kuwabara's. At least, that's what she had been ordered. Gabriel didn't care much either way. A force inside her, antsied by the shot, whispered in her mind.

_**There will be so much blood. It will rain from the sky and blacken the arena.**_

Yes, there will be blood.

The stadium was packed fully of ugly demons who screamed and ranted, raving for blood and bits of flesh to fly into the air. Gabriel thought them disgusting, worthless creatures whose only purpose was to provide food for the higher ranking demons.

Yusuke was still knocked conscious, recovering from his turmulous training. Against Kuwabara's wishes, Gabriel carried him into the arena, slung over her shoulder like a satchel.

Koto announced both teams presences and their's received a parade of insults and boos. Gabriel ignored them and made her way onto the platform, where Team Rykuukai stood across from them. Her eyes met their blonde leader's and he narrowed them in hatred.

Apparentally getting thrown out on his ass by a girl was bad for his image.

Koto declared that the two team leaders would have to decide the procedure of the battles.

_Well, this presents a dilemna. __**You can solve it, just slit all their throats.**_

"Well Kuwabara, seems like you'll have to make the call," Kurama stated much to Kuwabara's delight. When Yusuke mumbled some inane things in agreement it seemed set and Kuwabara walked forward to stand across the blonde fighter.

"I don't care how we fight this thing," he drawled out, seeming to sneer lightly at Kuwabara. "It won't make any difference in the end."

Kuwabara grit his teeth, "Fine. One-on-one, that's how real men fight after all." His voice was slightly mocking.

Koto announced their final decision and Kuwabara turned away. The other team had already exited the stage, all except Ziiru. He looked with narrowed eyes at the sleeping form now propped up against Gabriel's shoulder.

All of a sudden flames erupted from around him, spiraling around their master and putting on a fantastic show of spiritual energy.

_Someone of his class with the power of fire, interesting__._ Kurama thought as he narrowed his own eyes at the flames. He also kept an eye on the female standing next to him. He felt the tension of her muscles increase subtly, as they never truly relaxed, and noticed that she slightly, ever so slightly, shifted her body. This positioned Yusuke further away from the male in front of them and also would allow her a better offensive while protecting their sleeping leader.

_Curious._

"Hiei, we had better be careful with this one," he told his friend, only because he knew that the chances of him going against the blonde were high. Hiei himself was a fire apparation, he would leap at the chance to go after somebody in control of his element.

Kuwabara stole Yusuke from Gabriel's grip, though only because she allowed him to. He started shaking the boy, yelling at him to wake up. His attention was snapped to Gabriel though when she stepped in front of the group, cold grey eyes narrowed on the flames.

"What the..." He mumbled just as the fire came torwards them.

It came to Gabriel first but, with the slightest hint of flaring purple, it was deflected; instead it was sent tearing through the demons in the stands.

_**The flesh blisters and burns so prettily.**_

Kuwabara once again starting yelling at his captain while Hiei and Kurama regarded their new teammate.

"She seems to be quite firm in protecting us," the kitsune said.

"Hmph, as long as she doesn't intefere I won't have to kill her," Hiei replied, crossing his arms. He firmly ignored his curiosity while Kurama perked up even more at the challenge. Within him Youko growled, irritated at the familiar presence that he could not place.

They left after and waited to see who the team would send up first. It was the child, Rinku, who walked with such an air of confidence that even Gabriel wanted to taste his blood.

_**It would feel us so nicely, please make him bleed.**_

_No,_ she told herself,_ not yet. Our orders are clear. Protect outside the ring. We'll have our turn soon enough with the fools seeking glory._

"Ch, that brat's definitely mine," Kuwabara muttered, walking onto the ring with his own swagger about him.

The fight that ensued was spectacular. The human was being brutalized, yet he did not give up and seemed to even gain some strength through either sheer determination or stupidity. Gabriel was inclined to believe the latter and watched the fight with bored eyes.

Her aura though, Kurama noticed, became slightly darker as the fight progressed. Like any other demon it was plausible that she was affected by the same kind of blood lust. For some reason, however, the lust had tinged her more quickly than the others.

He narrowed his eyes at her. Was it possible that she was easier effected by the more primal instincts compared to other demons? It seemed implausible, given her emotionless demeanor, yet something in Kurama told him that that was the case.

Inside him Youko continued to shift uneasily. He scented another predator like himself and it made him eager in only the way that fighting another being like himself could.

His attention was brought back to the fight when Kuwabara was announced the loser. He wish he could say he was surprised, but his calculating mind had already come up with the outcome. It's not that he didn't have faith in his teammate, it was just that he, or rather the being inside him, was just too experienced to not have a sixth sense about those kind of things.

The next creature to step up with purple skinned with an air that screamed treachory. He would not be playing by the rules, if there were such a thing in the tournament, and he already had something up his sleeve. His voice reminded Gabriel of a character from a movie she had once overheard the Ogres watching. It was a Transylvanian assistant to a mad doctor who ended up betraying him for a vampire lord. (1)

Kurama smirked before stating he would handle this one. As he passed her he made eyes with Gabriel, who regarded him with the look akin to that of a detached stranger.

Something in those thunder eyes made him internally shiver and Youko paced restlessly.

"We can't afford to take chances Kurama. Don't leave the stadium with him still breathing," Hiei told his crimson haired teammate. Kurama nodded before going to stand on the stage, regarding his opponent with a calm air.

Gabriel looked over when Botan jumped down into the pit with them. She had sensed the girl earlier, along with two human females and Koenma. She had been counting the seconds that the girl would make herself known. She wasn't known for her patience after all.

"All right boys I'm here. Now let's get this started," the peppy girl announced.

Kuwabara looked at her confused while Hiei just sneered, "Leave before you end up getting yourself killed."

The girl humphed lightly to herself, "Well, that's not a polite thing to say to someone who is here to help you." Hiei dismissed her words but Kuwabara did not.

"Wha? You mean you're gonna' fight for Urameshi?" The expression on his face was incredulous. Botan gave him a look.

"No silly boy! You see," she tore off her kimono to reveal another outfit, this one somehow more athletic, than the last, "in addition to Detective's Assistant and Piloter of the River Styx I am also a certified trainer!"

Kuwabara quickly brightened at the news while both demons gave her deadpanned stares.

"Good! So maybe you can take a look at-" Botan ignored the wounded human in favor of going over to the still unconscious Urameshi.

"Spirit World to Yusuke! Wake up!" She slapped him across the face mutliple times untill a pale, deathly cold hand stopped her. She looked up confused into the cold eyes of Gabriel.

She knew the girl's orders, yet she still accosted the human while he was asleep. Gabriel didn't care who she was, she would kill the Reaper if she interefered with orders.

Botan gulped, while Hiei just observed from his peripheral vision.

"None of that will work, the boy is determined to stay unconscious," he told the girl who was still looking at Gabriel with wide frightened eyes.

"R-right, well I'll just move him in that case," she grabbed the boy's ankles but was stopped by Gabriel, who merely picked the boy up before laying him up against the wall of the stadium. She would stick near him to ensure his safety should any of the pairs' attacks stray his way.

The match started as everyone on the team had assumed, well, the two demons anyway. They watched Kurama nimbly dodge the oaf's attacks with a smirk on his face.

"Hm, it's a pity you couldn't be pitted against this imbecile, he's clearly no match for Kurama," Hiei taunted Kuwabara. "Kurama then could have dealt with the little child and his toys."

Kuwabara growled back, "Hey! I got cheated shrimp!"

His attention soon reverted back to Kurama.

"Hey, where does Kurama keep his rose whip? It's pretty big and all the places I can think of sound pretty uncomfortable," he directed his questions down to the demon next to him, whose attention never wavered from the fight in front of him.

"Kurama simply keeps a regular rose hidden in his hair. It becomes a whip when Kurama feeds it his spirit energy. Even simple weeds will become deadly weapons when in Kurama's hands."

Gabriel ignored them, keeping her eyes on the fight before her. Her eyes narrowed when the demon unveiled his trickery, threatening the life of Kurama's earthly mother. It caused Kurama to hesitate for a brief second and the demon managed to slice thinly on his cheek.

Hiei and Kuwabara looked on, flabbergasted at the sudden role change. They listened with rising anger as the demon reveiled his plan.

_Hmm, of course a demon of such low class would have this trick up his sleeve,_ Gabriel thought off-handedly. Famial bonds meant nothing to her anymore so she had no idea about the anguish that Kurama was no doubt dealing with. She could, however, read the conflicting emotions in his green eyes.

_What will you do fox? Forfeit your life and that of your teammate's, or condemn the woman who bore your earthly body.__** Better pick quick fox before the arena becomes stained with your beautiful blood.**_

She got her answer when Kurama abruptly stopped moving, allowing the demon to clobber him as he pleased. His attacks were still weak, as he was a weak demon, but they accomplished their mission of humilating the fox beyond recognition.

All the while the demon taunted him, gloating now that he possessed the upper hand in their little match.

Gabriel briefly contemplated just killing the demon outright, but she wasn't allowed to intefere in any battle not her own. What a pity, it was always pleasant to hear the screams of weak demons as she stole the power from their grasps.

It wasn't long until Kurama threw a seemingly harmless pebble at the demon. Nobody seemed to have saw the real intention behind it. Nobody save for Hiei and Gabriel saw the almost unseeable seed that burrowed itself into the demon's chest.

The pebble did its job of distracting the idiotic demon.

"Ha! Did you really think a little pebble would do anything to me?" The demon laughed out, stopping his attacks momentarily to laugh at Kurama.

"You were warned! When I press this button your mother will meet her unsightly death!" The demon exclaimed. "But I won't press it if you fold your arms and let me do with you as I please."

Kurama did as the demon said but his calm look never wavered for even an instant. The demon grinned in satisfaction.

"Wow, for some reason Kurama has become completely obedient to his opponent," Koto announced, causing Gabriel to turn to her with a strange glint in her stare. The vixen was so close to the battle, yet she didn't even glimpse the trick Kurama had pulled on his opponent.

How pathetic.

"What the hell? Kurama!" Kuwabara screamed at his teammate.

"Quiet fool," Hiei stated calmly, eyes intent on the fox's actions.

Gabriel looked on as a wave of cheers sounded from the stands, all the demons exclaiming that the demon that brainwashed his 'human' opponent. Something inside her itched at the knowledge that someone was going to die soon in a very bloody manner, and it wasn't going to be Kurama.

The demon continued to taunt Kurama, punching him and kicking him around like a puppet. Soon enough he got angered over the boy's calm stare.

"I hate that look," he said as he sliced a line into Kurama's cheek. "Despite humiliating you, you still have that look like you're better than me."

_That's because he is. __**Swine like you don't last too long with the big demons that go bump in the night.**_

Only when the demon told Kurama to lick the scum off his shoes did the redhead finally break his helpless persona. Dusting the dirt of his shoulders he told the demon to press the button, he could do it any time he wished.

"Ha! Your true nature shows. You're nothing special, just a low-class demon like the rest of us!"

"Push it," Kurama demanded, leveling him with that same calm, infuriating stare. The demon went to do as told when he became immobile, arm raised in preparation to push the button. The smirk returned to Kurama's face as he walked up to the demon's frozen figure, smacking the remote out of his hand and catching it just as quickly.

"Relying on one trick isn't too smart. What if I didn't care or," his smirk took on a devilish quality, "what if I could just make you immobile."

"Wow folks, I don't know what just happened but it seems like Kurama has taken back control!" Koto exclaimed in her microphone while the demon stuttered, confused.

"I've sewn the seed of the Death Plant into your body," Kurama explained, his stance nonchalent and emerald eyes victorious, "it's had plenty of time to take root."

The demon gasped in shock once he realized that a small, almost unnoticable bud had sprouted from his chest. The area around it was irriated and red and made something within Gabriel claw and rage.

The demon quickly began to pleade for mercy as Kurama exited the stadium.

"Come on, I never would have pressed the button! You believe in mercy, don't you?" The demon's words caused Kurama to pause and glance back over his shoulder with cold green eyes.

"No," and a beautiful plant burst forth from the demon's body. He dropped dead to the ground, the flowers sprouting from him like beautiful weeds from a grave.

Gabriel's hand unnoticably twitched and she became aware of something akin to anticipation burning in her veins.

_What? __**Something is in here, something unwelcome.**_

The holes in her arm began to burn softly and she had to keep her brow from furrowing.

Before anymore could be said she exited the pit, hiding herself in the shadows of the hallway leading to the arena. After making sure she was hidden from view she drew another needle, still full of liquid, from her sleeve. She raised said sleeve up to the crook of her elbow, still covering the majority of her scars.

Quickly she injected herself with the substance. It reacted quickly, blocking off the bubble of emotion that had began to bubble inside of her. She waited against the wall for the side effect to pass, realizing subconsciously that the two demons would notice if her mind became dull.

Memories flashed in her mind, flitting away before she could full catch them in her grasp. Deep inside her worry took root. Two injections so close to one another were not good, something must be wrong.

After years of subjecting herself to the needle her body must have developed an immunity to the regular doses. She would need to talk to Koenma as soon as possible.

Once she regained her clarity she made her way back into the arena, just in time to witness Hiei obliterate his competition with the use of the Dragon of the Darkness. Something within her would have usually stirred at the power, but since nothing did the medication must have been working once more.

She stood once again off from her teammates, aware that Yusuke would soon awaken. So she stood by herself, merely observing the going ons around her.

She was completely unware of the green eyes trained upon her, watching her since her little adventure into the hallway.

_Hmm, it seems theres more to this than meets the eye._

**We must find koenma soon.**

_Agreed._

RAWR: Soooo, watcha think? Review people!

(1) Reference to Van Helsing, which I do not own... It's an effing amazing movie though XD


End file.
